Club Penguin Fan Universe talk:Capture Darktan
First of all, there is no "Light Amulet". Secondly, I did create the Elemental Amulets so I should know WHAT IS GOING ON!?!?!?. Thirdly. WHY DOES NO ONE TELL ME ANYTHING!?!?!?!? Furiously awaiting response, [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:44, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, come on. THERE IS ALWAYS A COUNTERING SIDE TO THE EVIL SIDE!!! HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF YIN AND YANG??? THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY/WIKI, ANYWAY!!! GOOD GRIEF!!! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:47, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Dont get yur bollicks in a knot, there is five others. Have you not heard of the fire, ice, water, air, and ditto amulets? Besides, that would make for a completely different story... [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:50, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, but aren't they dwarfed in power by the Shadow Amulet? There must be an invincible and good amulet. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:51, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Their weaknesses are what keep the plot going nae? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:52, 16 January 2009 (UTC) If this contradiction gets much further, im prepared to delete the elemental amulets and all components of it meself! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I read in a book guide to writing that you must make things very difficult for your characters. In effect, you could generally (but emotionally, most of the time) torture them. Be brutal Let's make the Shadow Amulet invincible, so that the characters have a hard time finding a way to counter it. In the end, the author gives in and draws a seventh amulet into the picture. Hey, that's one reason for the amulet's existence. Seven is said to be a magic number, and the Light Amulet would be the seventh to be made. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:58, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Technically, the weakness of the other Amulets would keep the plot going. The Light Amulet would be invincible, and it would be the only one that cvould face off against the Shadow one. THat's why Darktan would want to destroy it. Somehow. Oh, wait. Since it's invincible, he would try to get rid of it, like blast it into space (like what happened at the end of Bionicle 2008, not that I'm a Bionicle fan) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:58, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Lets not make it completely invincible, but just as powerful as the light amulet. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 22:01, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Ok. It is virtually invincible, but you can destroy it with the counter-power (Light Amulet). Vice-versa with the Light Amulet. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:03, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Ok. So we've agreed then. Good! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 22:05, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I will be creating the penguin who can counter Darktan with the light amulet! Her name will be Luminarium (Latin for Light) or Lys (Lys is penguinian(really just norwegian, i speak norwegian pretty well) for light) or Lumière (french for light) or Luce (Italian for light, I could change it to Lucy since it is close) and she is the only one who can harness the Light Amulet's Power! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 22:20, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Great name. BTW, I will work on the book. Luminarum will be breaking the Fourth Wall, as the Light Amulet was drawn as a picture in the "book" and then magically became real, and it's purpose is solely to counter the Shadow Amulet. Luminarum can be an ex-narrator, and her last "Fourth Wall-ly" act before she retired was to create the Light Amulet. P.S. Guess who replaced her. Mayor McFlapp!!! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:25, 16 January 2009 (UTC)